


Darkest Memories

by knightwave (April_H)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1995-10-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knightwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the flashbacks from "Father Figure," our group was in England during the bombing of London. Similarly, flashbacks from "Outside the Line" showed us that Nick was involved with the underground during WWII. What would have happened if the Germans had captured Nick and discovered the vampire? What happens when the Enforcers confront LaCroix on this event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar with Forever Knight, Lucien LaCroix is the dominating patriarch of our vampire family. He is a former Roman general, nearly 2000 years old. His French daughter, Janette, is a gorgeous, svelte brunet who is almost 1000 years of age. Nicholas is the baby at 800 years. Blond, blue-eyed breathtakingly handsome, he was a former knight of the Crusaders before being brought over.
> 
> The Maquis is another name for the French resistance movement fighting during World War II.

  

Lucien LaCroix shifted the last of the heavy furniture in the large parlor into place and gazed at the changes he’d made. Heavy blackout drapes covered the windows, lending an ominous touch to the silence. Any other time, the fact that he and his children lived behind closed curtains might have raised questions. However, that single fact wouldn't surprise anyone now. England was under attack; bombs were falling with deadly result.

He had located this house, with Janette's help, shortly after arriving from France. With Nicholas still in need of rest and quiet to speed his healing, they decided to locate a dwelling near Oxford instead of living in London. With the accelerated bombing in the capital, it was safer to relocate to a rural setting.

The former inhabitants had abandoned the property, leaving its future in the hands of their barristers when the Germans' bombings moved outward from the cities. The small 18th century manor sat on several acres, its grounds overgrown with weeds. The English ivy was intruding into every crevice within its reach, covering the house in a rich green blanket. 

The house showed signs of its past grandeur through the neglect of the present. The small manor house stood two stories high with two wings off either side of the foyer. The library was a shambles, with books lying scattered across the floor along with the debris and dust. The music room wasn't as bad. LaCroix knew Nicholas was pleased that the piano was intact. Many of the rooms upstairs had been left open to the elements through open windows or in the case of the right wing, a bomb that had dropped too close to the house and collapsed part of the back wall. Fortunately, the master suites located toward the front of the house were in good repair.

LaCroix exited the parlor, checking the foyer for any problems before walking into the formal dining room. He settled comfortably onto one of the padded chairs surrounding the large oak table, pausing a moment to appraise the improved condition of the room. One mortal habit had proven near impossible for him to break through the centuries: cleanliness. He’d drilled this same habit into his children, much to their initial annoyance. The three vampires were dealing with the repair and cleaning of the house themselves instead of bringing in domestic help. LaCroix didn’t want to take any chances with outsiders in the house, his protective feelings concerning Nicholas making him overly cautious.

He could hear Nicholas working in the library. He nodded slightly to himself, pleased with the mellow mood he could feel from his favored son. _Nicholas…_ LaCroix has almost lost him this time. _The Nazis almost killed my son! ___The thought made his eyes glow gold with anger.

A noise in the driveway broke his line of thought. As he turned to investigate his eyes faded to their normal icy blue color. He opened the front door and almost smiled. Janette mounted the stone steps leading to the house, a large armful of clothes grasped to her chest.

“There’s more in the car as well as some of the household things we need.” The blue-eyed beauty moved into the house, giving the improvements her sire and brother had accomplished during her absence a sweeping glance. 

A slight adjustment in wardrobe made a complete change in Janette’s usual elegant appearance. The men’s clothing she usually wore to downplay her presence within the Maquis were replaced with upper class riding apparel – split shirt, riding boots, and a comfortable blouse helped her blend into their surrounds. With her dark hair pulled away from her face to cascade down her back and the hip length black leather coat that matched her ensemble, she fulfilled the expectations living in a manor house entailed. Laying half her armful of clothing on LaCroix’s outstretched arms, she headed up the stairs with the silent ancient behind her. Turning left once she reached the landing, they slipped into one of the master bedrooms.

“I managed to find enough clothes to give you and Nicholas several choices,” Janette informed him while laying her bundle on the chair by the armoire. “I had to settle for grays and browns for now. I can lay my hands on some dye if you don’t want to wait for everything to arrive from London,” she gently teased LaCroix, knowing his insistence on wearing black.

Janette turned around and watched her master place his armful on the bed. LaCroix appeared the same way he had a thousand years before: tall and pale, with his blond hair cut very short. His strong face showed little of the worry she knew he was feeling of late. With Nicholas’ escape from the Germans, the mad dash out of France and a quick exit from London, this was the first relaxed breath any of them had been able to take in days.

“This will have to do… unfortunately,” LaCroix stated. “Once the trunks arrive from London, then all of us will have proper clothing again.” LaCroix held out his hand to Janette and pulled her into a loose hug. “You have done well for us daughter, as well as can be expected in these circumstances.” He placed a kiss on her forehead before breaking the embrace.

“How is Nicholas? Janette asked. She was worried about her brother in blood. He was not recovering as quickly as he should. The nightmares that had plagued him since his escape seemed to drain him so much. He had been jumpy too, flinching at the slightest unexpected touch or sound. He hadn’t regained back much of the weight his imprisonment and near starvation had taken from him.

“With his energy level so depleted, he is sleeping quite a lot the last few days. I am feeding him as often as possible, but…” LaCroix repressed the urge to sigh. “It is going to take longer than I expected for him to recover from this trauma. I may have to suppress the memories of his confinement entirely before he begins to show improvement. I have not done so in case the Enforcement Council needed to speak with Nicholas, but I may not have a choice if he is to recover.”

Before Janette could say anything, they both heard a tired, tense voice call out from downstairs.

“LaCroix?”

“Yes, Nicholas. I am with Janette. We will be down in a moment.” He attempted to soothe his son’s anxiety by projecting assurance and support using the mental link that bound them together. Since his capture, Nicholas seemed to need that familiar touch more than he had had in centuries. After a few moments, LaCroix sensed his youngest child calming. He returned his attention to his daughter, slipping back into their conversation.

“What about the Council? Have you heard anything?” Janette queried, concerned. She didn’t like the Enforcers involved in their business, but when a vampire was exposed under any circumstances, they had to be informed. The proper damage control could be carried out, even during the chaotic climate of war. Not doing so would bring extreme reaction onto those involved. Janette mentally cringed, remembering the last Enforcer **correction** she had witnessed. _Yes, they had to be informed._

“No, I have not heard anything. I need you to go back to London and complete our business affairs.” Moving out of the bedroom, father and daughter crossed to the stairs. “Arrange with the solicitor to have the papers on the house sent here. With Nicholas’ control in question, I do not think he should be moving around. Also, pick up our official papers and locate a steady supply of bottled blood from the community. I will deal with any local problems while we settle in.”

“And if the Enforcers ask for you?”

“Tell them where we are. I will deal with their questions about Nicholas and what happened in France.”

Janette nodded. She was relieved LaCroix would deal with this problem. She would have enough to worry about trying to get everything they would need with this war waging around them. There was a lot to accomplish before dawn.

  

Nicholas leaned backward from his stooped position and arched his back, trying to stretch the ache from his muscles. A tired sigh whispered from him as he surveyed all that remained to do. Nick suddenly realized that he hadn’t heard anything from LaCroix in a while. Using his senses, he knew his father wasn’t downstairs. He felt annoyance at himself for his insecurity even as he reached down the link, trying to locate his master. He couldn’t prevent the call that surged up suddenly, both vocal and mental, “LaCroix?”

LaCroix’s voice and mental touch calmed his growing concern. He walked out of the library, heading for the large foyer to wait.

  

Janette smiled when her handsome cavalier stepped into the foyer, a tired smile evident. His blond hair was tousled and he still appeared extremely pale and thin. Janette’s smile faded, her thoughts centering on the circumstances of his capture. The Nazis had tried to gain information from him about her involvement with the Maquis. Their use of torture against him hurt her, but there was little she could do about it now.

Janette and Nicholas met at the bottom of the stairs, linked their arms together, and strolled toward the front door. She turned an appraising gaze upon her brother, looking for any improvement in his condition. She noted the dark circles that still shadowed his eyes. The only hint of more serious damage wasn’t visible unless he relaxed his guard. Then thin lines of pain would appear on his face displaying how much internal, emotional damage was underneath his facade; damage that hadn’t diminished since his escape. She knew he was fighting the demon that dwelled in all vampires - his iron-hard control had cracked, allowing the beast freedom.

“Where are you heading now?” Nicholas asked. His wish that Janette could stay longer was obvious through the link that connected the three vampires. She could feel how he missed her presence.

“I have errands to do in London, things we can’t delay. LaCroix is staying here with you, mon chere. I’ll see you when I return. Just concentrate on growing strong.”

“I’m fine, Janette.” Nicholas kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back hungrily, then turned and leaped into the night air.

“Do not worry so about Janette, Nicholas. She will return in a few days.” LaCroix stepped up behind his son and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Gesturing toward the car, he added, “Why don’t we finish taking the supplies into the house, then we can take a break. I do not want you to over tire yourself.”

Nick leaned back against LaCroix for a moment. He was so very tired. He didn’t seem to be gaining any strength. _I don’t understand what’s happening. I’ve never felt like this before._ He knew LaCroix was worried, he could feel it through the link when he fed from the elder vampire. 

LaCroix gently stood Nicholas up and walked with him to the car.

  

Nicholas was bringing the last of the supplies into the house when he suddenly sagged into a nearby chair, dropping everything on the floor. Feeling his son’s fatigue, LaCroix quickly moved from the kitchen area into the foyer. Nicholas was sitting in a chair by the stairs, his head resting on the back of the chair with his eyes closed.

Moving to his child’s side, LaCroix stood looking at Nicholas for a moment, then leaned down and brushed the blond hair off his forehead. Flinching at the touch, Nicholas opened his eyes, revealing strands of bright gold laced through the normal blue eye color.

“Nicholas, you have accomplished enough for now; go upstairs and sleep,” LaCroix stated as he urged the younger man to his feet. Nodding, Nick slowly walked upstairs with LaCroix at his side.

  

Once in his room, LaCroix helped Nicholas out of his clothes and into bed. “While you rest, I will go hunting. We will deal with your hunger when I return.” 

Of all the symptoms Nicholas had displayed, his lack of protest to protect the neighboring humans showed just how **sick** he really was. A simple nod or mumbled affirmative was so out of character for his son; his fierce determination to protect the human race had been banked. Apprehension for his youngest child surged anew. Even though LaCroix wanted Nicholas to return to his vampire roots, return to hunting, to drinking human blood full time, he was deeply concerned by the displays of his son’s muted enthusiasm for life.

LaCroix watched his son settle into bed and quickly fall into a deep sleep. Feeding Nicholas as well as keeping himself healthy meant he hunted nightly. He knew he had to go further afield than he liked so no suspicion was drawn to the new neighbors. Stepping outside, he silently rose into the air, heading westward. As much as he enjoyed feeding Nicholas, it would be safer when they had a bottled blood supply handy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire smut, a bit of blood, and a touch of actual affection from the old Roman. 

  

**The next day - shortly after dawn**

 

Nick was back in the steel cage. _How did I get here? Why am I here?_ The memories of the past were too fresh, too raw.

"Noooo, this can't be happening!" Nicholas screamed, struggling against the emotions triggered by his nightmare. The vampire in him started to surface in response to his fear.

Nicholas' rising terror flooded across the connection to LaCroix, who had just returned from a most satisfying hunt. With the link taut with fear, LaCroix rushed upstairs to try and calm his son. Since Nicholas' escape, he'd been bombarded by vivid nightmares that left him badly shaken. Swiftly moving into the room, LaCroix settled beside Nicholas on the bed. Taking care he used his considerable strength to hold Nicholas down while trying to calm the volatile fear overwhelming his child's mind.

Nicholas bolted awake, the dying sounds of a heart-rending scream ringing through the house. "It's just a dream. It will be all right, mon fils," LaCroix murmured. He pulled Nicholas into his arms letting Nicholas rest against his chest. He hesitated then gently stroked across his child’s bare shoulder.

Determined to push the dream's disturbing aura away, Nicholas let the scent, the presence of his master saturate his senses. Good memories from his early life with LaCroix and Janette allowed another need to surface. At this moment in time, Nick **needed** LaCroix despite his centuries long rebellion of his master’s dominance. He needed to feel safe after the horrors he had endured. Letting the old feeling that master and fledgling had once shared to rise again supplied that security. To feel LaCroix' possessiveness, his love was the only thing holding Nick together.

Turning in his master's grasp, he started to unbutton LaCroix's shirt.

"Nicholas, what are you doing?"

"I'm unbuttoning your shirt."

"And why are you doing this?" LaCroix asked with a light smile on his full lips. He understood Nicholas' desires, perhaps better than his son did.

"Because," he softly answered, kissing LaCroix's chest, "I can't," **kiss** "touch," **lick** "your skin," **kiss** "with your shirt on." **kiss**

Nicholas mouthed one of LaCroix's nipples teasing the nub with teeth and tongue. LaCroix leaned his head back and let his eyes nearly close, enjoying the sensations his most difficult fledgling gave him. It was a pleasant change to see Nicholas take the initiate. 

Releasing one nipple, Nicholas ran his tongue across the ancient's chest to the other side. Slowly moving his tongue around the tight bud a few times, he bit down, pinching LaCroix’ flesh until he almost bled. 

_Oh, the young devil!_ A deep rumble of pleasure from LaCroix added additional stimuli for both vampires. _He does know how to pleasure me like no other!_ LaCroix ran his long fingers through Nicholas’ wavy blond hair, gathering a fistful at the back of his head. 

While Nicholas worked his way down the pale, muscular chest, he slowly reached around his master's back and pulled the tucked shirt loose. Placing his hands on LaCroix's hips, he licked and nibbled his way down to the navel.

Nick glanced up to see how LaCroix was handling his ministrations, noting the icy blue eyes he knew so well were partially closed and his master was slowly running his tongue along his lips. Nicholas felt strong hands grasp his shoulders, as if to prevent him from retreating.

Nicholas unfastened LaCroix's belt and pants so that he could slide them down. Gently pushing his master flat on the bed, he tugged the offending clothes off the pale body with an assist from LaCroix and let them fall to the floor.

"Come here, Nicholas," LaCroix whispered softly, gathering his son into his arms and kissing him deeply. 

Nick thrust his tongue into LaCroix' mouth, stroking against the large canines. A deep rumble, much like a large cat purring began to hum from the young vampire as large, gentle hands sensuously stroked across his sensitized skin. They slowly stroked down then back up his back, moving lower with each pass. When those large hands grasped his buttocks, he arched up, panting from the sudden explosive surge of lust that seared through him. Nicholas groaned in need as his canines started to ache from the heavy petting and kissing.

LaCroix pulled his handsome cavalier down for another long sensual kiss. The ancient loved the taste of his youngest progeny's mouth. _**Need you!**_ The thought thundered through the link from Nicholas, mixed up with all the insecurity, the lust, the love that the boy usually kept hidden deep within him. A deep growl of desire sprang from LaCroix in answer. After all the hurtful things they had both done to each other over the centuries, it was glorious to be able to come together again. He could feel the hunger igniting through his young one; Nicholas' fangs dropped and his eyes burned gold with desire and need. 

The hunger grew, throbbing at both vampires.

LaCroix felt his desire, his burning need tightening its hold on Nicholas. It was like a red curtain steadily dropping to the stage. Soon there would be no recourse left to the young vampire but to feed. Since Nicholas refused to hunt mortals and their supply of bottled blood wasn't established yet, the only way left was for LaCroix to feed him. _Aaahhh, but the side effects are glorious!_ LaCroix thought smiling. Feeding from the master vampire strengthened their link, not to mention aided in Nicholas' healing. LaCroix still had to be careful because of his child's depleted condition, but the enjoyment at their joining was wonderfully intense.

Pulling Nicholas back into an embrace, he encouraged his son with another long kiss. LaCroix stroked Nick's canines with his tongue, causing the hot red haze of the hunger to devour Nicholas' will. A wildfire of need poured through the link between them. No words were involved, just a white hot wave of emotion that roiled over the old Roman until he was almost overwhelmed. 

A low, deep growl rumbled in Nicholas' throat as he broke from the frantic kiss. He settled his hips more securely against his sire's groin, drawing a sharp hiss of pleasure from the prone man. Nick leaned down and licked along LaCroix' jaw, lightly nipping and sucking on the alabaster skin. The old Roman turned his head slightly to expose his throat and Nicholas pounced, sinking his fangs into the cool smooth neck, pulling the rich healing blood into his mouth.

The sensations that flowed back and forth between them caused LaCroix to groan in excitement. _**Beautiful, mon fils**_ He growled in delight as he felt Nick rock against his groin, igniting his desire to possess, to claim what was his! LaCroix stroked his hands down Nicholas's sides, feeling the ribs through the skin. _**No bovine for you, mon couer, for quite some time. You are still too thin.**_ A vague agreement ghosted back to LaCroix though the main impression he sensed was ravenous hunger, laced with a growing thread of satisfaction and desire as Nicholas continued to feed. The thought of continued feedings caused his lust to spike even higher. His hands continued to stroke up and down Nicholas's body, reveling in the feel of his son. LaCroix’ happiness at this turn of events was only slightly lessened by the circumstances that had brought them together once again.

Nicholas's feeding slowed, then he finally pulled away with a sigh. Leaning back and smiling lightly at LaCroix, he teased, "Is there anything I can do for you, LaCroix?" He slowly ground his stiff erection against the enlarged member under him.

"You know what would please me, Nicholas." 

"Well, I think something can be arranged," Nicholas whispered just before he lightly kissed LaCroix again. He rolled off his master, and lay back on the bed, smiling. LaCroix rolled over onto his side and resting his head on his bent arm, grasped the rock hard shaft that was demonstrating his child's sexual need. Now that the feeding was behind them, LaCroix could fully enjoy himself. He knew his own penis was straining to reach the tight circle of muscles in Nicholas's buttocks.

LaCroix ran his hand lightly over his son's organ and cupped the tight scrotum gently. Moving closer until he was lying with his hip and legs brushing against Nick's, the elder vampire leaned on his elbow and started tracing light patterns over his son's chest. While continuing the light feather touches, he leaned down to the lean chest and flicked his tongue over the left nipple, feeling it harden at the attention. Noticing his son shiver from the touch, LaCroix reached over Nicholas and lightly played with the other nipple with his fingers while his tongue continued to stroke the left one. Shifting a little, he licked and kissed Nicholas's jaw, causing his son to tilt his head back, exposing his throat. Drawing his tongue down the slender neck, which caused a passionate moan to be released from his son, LaCroix continued down until he was back to the nipples. Nicholas, arching his body into his master's touch, closed his eyes and let LaCroix do what he willed, needing him: trusting him.

LaCroix began to lightly stroke his son's stomach with his fingers, tracing the way back to his groin. Nicholas began to squirm under LaCroix's touch, feeling his need beginning to surge out of the center of his being. LaCroix shifted positions when Nick's thighs opened fully, begging silently for release. He began to kiss and stroke the inner thighs, licking all around the straining penis but not touching it. Nicholas groaned again, knowing LaCroix liked to take his time, hoping he had the energy to last until LaCroix was ready to give him his release.

Taking the throbbing penis in his hand, LaCroix licked the head, feeling his son shudder, then tense under him. Pre-come began to ooze down the shaft. Knowing Nicholas's weakened state, LaCroix decided to cut short his playtime. He was ready for the next stage of their tryst.

Moving to his knees, LaCroix reached around his son's stomach and helped him turn over. Nicholas positioned himself with his head lying on his forearms as LaCroix stroked his ass and flanks. To ease the penetration, LaCroix inserted first one, then two of his fingers, working them slowly to ease Nicholas through the preparation. There were times for rougher play, using blood for lubrication instead of KY or spit. When he felt Nicholas was ready, he pushed his penis inside, slowly, steadily, until he was fully settled. Pulling back, he thrust again, harder, picking up the pace.

LaCroix felt Nicholas's sexual urgency building by the tension tightening the muscles throughout his body. Placing his left hand on his son's shoulder for balance, he reached his other hand around the narrow waist, grasping Nicholas' throbbing shaft and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. As Nick's need spiraled tighter, he arched his back and leaned his head back, exposing his neck. The link between them fairly hummed with the ecstasy that was coming! Lying down on his son's back, LaCroix bit at the joint of Nicholas's neck and shoulder, sinking his fangs smoothly in. Taking only as much blood as was needed to trigger his climax, LaCroix offered his wrist to Nicholas who promptly buried his fangs to complete the blood circle between them.

They both groaned together, both feeling so much pleasure it was almost pain. LaCroix felt the thick liquid squirting on his hand as Nicholas felt the spasms of his master's release inside of him. Nicholas sank down onto the bed, LaCroix's softening cock slipping out of his lover's exhausted body. He rolled off to the side, gathering Nicholas into his arms. His son sighed and squirmed into a comfortable position in his master's grasp. Nicholas slid into sleep feeling LaCroix's love and strength surrounding him, protecting him from the horrors that threatened to overwhelm him.

  

After reinforcing the depth of Nicholas's sleep through the link, LaCroix slipped out of the bed and dressed. He stood by the bed listening to the mound of linen that hid his son. _The nightmares that are tormenting Nicholas are not lessening at all! And he still recoils from any unexpected touch!_ LaCroix frowned. With the sharing of blood, he knew what had been done to Nicholas; the incarceration, the deliberate starvation, and after the Nazis realized that Nick wasn't 'normal', the experiments to find out 'what he was'. When they found out that sunlight and wood could be a weapon against him, his life became a living hell!

Going downstairs, LaCroix began to prepare for the visitor that would be showing up soon. Janette's note had arrived at dusk warning him that an Enforcer would be intruding, wanting to question Nicholas about the 'incident' in France. _I intend to be the one involved, not Nicholas!_ LaCroix thought as his lips pulled into a silent snarl. With Nicholas exhausted and deeply asleep, the Enforcer would be forced to deal with him; which was why, aside of the pleasure, he submitted to Nicholas's advances so easily. It was going to be an interesting meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Final Ballot Nominee in the 1998 Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards, Slash


End file.
